Omitidos: Jasper e Alice
by ThatyDel
Summary: Fluff do Jasper e da Alice que o livro não conta pelo menos em detalhes Quando eles se encontram pela primeira vez.
1. Chapter 1

**1948**

**Philadélfia**

Chovia.

Mesmo assim, Jasper saiu. Ainda estava de dia, e apesar da tempestade, o céu estava branco, carregado de nuvens.

Mas Jasper mal percebeu. Ele estava cansado, e sedento. Beber sangue humano não era mais como antes, sentir a dor e o medo de sua vítima começava a adoecê-lo. Ele tentou se alimentar com menos freqüência, porém a fome e a ardência na garganta o lembravam a todo o instante do gosto doce e bom do sangue. E isso o deixava pior ainda.

Quando as primeiras gotas tocaram sua pele fria, Jasper resolveu se abrigar da chuva; era extremamente estranho para os humanos alguém ficar de pé no meio de uma tempestade. Assim ele entrou no primeiro lugar que viu.

* * *

Alice estava impaciente.

Desde que o vira não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. Jasper Whitlock, Ex-Major do exército Confederado estava sofrendo, desejoso de uma vida nova, e seria ela quem lhe mostraria o caminho.

Ele estava vindo, mas não chegava nunca!

Alice começou a bater distraidamente os dedos na mesa ansiosamente, buscando o relógio em suas visões para saber se ele ainda demoraria muito.

Porém isso foi completamente desnecessário. No mesmo momento em que fechava os olhos ela ouviu a porta da lanchonete atrás de si abrir. E ela sabia que era ele.

Se segurando para não assustar os humanos que lá também se abrigavam da chuva, ela pulou do banco alto no balcão e correu diretamente na direção dele. Uma parte de sua mente vampiresca comparou a cena que via na sua frente com a da sua visão, e constatou que ele era sim mais bonito ao vivo. Era mais alto também, mas isso não era novidade para ela. Qualquer um era mais alto.

Foi então que ela notou os olhos, negros, com sede, e a observavam cuidadosamente. Mas não se intimidou. Ela sabia que ele não iria machucá-la nunca.

Isso só levou meio segundo. Alice abriu o maior sorriso e sentiu outra vez o que sentira quando o viu em sua visão. Se seu coração ainda batesse, com certeza até um humano conseguiria ouvir. Ela deixou aquelas emoções tomarem conta dela, sabendo que ele as sentiria.

- Você me deixou esperando por muito tempo. – ela o repreendeu, ainda sorrindo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, como o cavalheiro que era e desculpou-se.

- Eu lamento, madame. – Alice sentiu um pequeno choque pela coluna. A voz dele é tão musical, tão perfeita. Era inevitável amá-lo.

Ela levantou a mão e ele a pegou, sem ao menos se dar conta. Alie o levou até uma mesa vazia e isolada, sabendo a dificuldade dele para com humanos.

- Eu sei o que está passando, Jasper. Eu quero te ajudar.

- Como sabe meu nome? – ele perguntou, levemente desconfiado.

- Eu também tenho uma habilidade, como a sua de sentir e mudar os sentimentos que qualquer um, humano ou vampiro. Mas a minha é um tanto diferente. Eu posso ver o futuro.

- Ver o futuro – ele repetiu, suas sobrancelhas se unindo em descrença.

- Sim. – ela insistiu, - E eu vi você, comigo. Nós dois vamos encontrar uma família de vampiros, que não bebem a sangue humano, só animal. Eles se chamam de "vegetarianos".

- Espera, vampiros que não bebem sangue humano? Como isso é possível?

- Se vier comigo, vai saber.

Jasper limitou-se a piscar. "Ok, versão longa"

Alice teria que contar tudo que sabia para ele ir com ela.

- Eles são os Cullen. O patriarca, Carlisle Cullen é médico, nasceu em 1630 mais ou menos, e lutou por anos para bloquear o cheiro do sangue humano. Ele era médico quando encontrou Edward Masen morrendo pela febre amarela e o transformou. Logo depois ele encontrou Esme Evenson no necrotério, porém seu coração ainda batia, e ele a transformou também. E então vieram Rosalie e Emmett, também a beira da morte, e também salvos por Carlisle. Ele acabou se apaixonando pela Esme, que passou para o lugar de mãe dos Cullens. Eles são uma verdadeira família, e tem amor ali. Amor de verdade, eles não estão juntos por conveniência, eles realmente querem ficar juntos. Para Edward, Rose e Emmett, Carlisle e Esme são como pais, e os dois os amam como se fossem seus filhos de verdade. E todos adotaram o nome Cullen.

- Eu nos vejo lá, Jasper, fazendo parte daquela família, amando todos eles. – ela riu – eu te vejo com Emmett, jogando vídeo-game, enquanto Edward toca piano para Esme, Carlisle as voltas com seus livros de medicina, e eu e Rosalie construindo um novo guarda-roupa para todos. Eu nos vejo felizes.

Jasper pisou outra vez. Mesmo seu celebro vampiro não conseguia captar todas aquelas informações. Mas tudo o que ela disse o encheu de esperanças, pela primeira vez em sua longa vida.

- Você acha que eles nos aceitariam?

- Eles já aceitaram. – Alice riu outra vez. – Mas nós temos que ir até eles. Então, vamos?

Jasper hesitou por um momento.

– Claro. O que estamos esperando. Mas ainda tem uma coisa, você ainda não me disse o seu nome.

- É mesmo – Alice riu sem poder acreditar. Ela estendeu a mão para ele outra vez – Me chamo Alice, futura Alice Cullen.

Ela e Jasper se levantaram então.

- Ah, Alice, tem mais uma coisa.

- O que? – ela já não tinha contado tudo?

- O que é um vídeo-game?

Alice não respondeu, mas riu tão alto que atraiu vários olhares para eles.

* * *

**Omitidos 2!! Espero q vcs tenham gostado. Ainda falta o da Rose com Emmett, mas eu tenho prova semana q vem, e vai demorar um pouco...**

**A, e tem 2 parte nessa**

**E me deixem Reviews, ok?**

**bjssssss!!**


	2. Chapter 2

1950

- Ok, Emmett, acho que já caçamos o suficiente por hoje.

- Você está de brincadeira, cara? Ainda sito o cheiro de vários ursos ao norte. – Emmett se preparou para começar a correr quando os ventos mudaram, trazendo novos cheiros.

- Vampiros. – ele alertou seu irmão.

- Eu sei – a expressão de Edward se tornou pesada.

Eles estavam se aproximando rápido. Emmett e Edward se prepararam para um possível ataque. Um clima de tensão preencheu o ar, até que eles chegaram.

No meio de tanto verde, os dois vampiros era facilmente reconhecidos. Um macho e uma fêmea. A fêmea era baixinha, e magra, com cabelos negros e espetados. Foi o macho com ela que assustou aos Cullens. Coberto de marcas, visivelmente feitas por outros vampiros. Havia muitas. Ele estivera em várias batalhas contra outros vampiros. E isso o tornava perigoso.

Foi quando a fêmea falou.

- Ei Edward, Emmett – ela os cumprimentou – Então, qual será o meu quarto?

Os dois piscaram, assustados.

- É, ela costuma fazer isso com todo mundo. – disse o macho. – Eu sou Jasper Whitlock, e esta é Alice. Viemos em paz – ele completou.

Imediatamente enquanto ele falava, Edward leu seus pensamentos. Ele estava dizendo a verdade. E não só isso, Edward também pôde ver fleches vindos da mente da fêmea, seu rosto e do resto de sua família apareciam, com aqueles dois estranhos no meio.

- Você pode ver o futuro. – Edward não falou como se fosse uma pergunta, mas não conseguia acreditar.

- E você lê mentes. – ela respondeu calmamente.

Como ninguém se moveu, Alice deu um passo à frente.

-Oras, vamos Edward. Eu te mostrei o que vai acontecer. E eu gostaria muito de conhecer o resto da minha família também. – com isso, Alice correu por entre as árvores. Com sua super velocidade, foi a primeira a chegar à casa dos Cullens, e já tinha se apresentado a todos quando os outros três chegaram.

- Edward, coloquei as sua coisas na garagem. Não sabia que quarto você iria querer.

- O que? – ele leu a mente dela – você ficou com meu quarto?

- Oras, Edward, deixe a Alice ficar com aquele quarto, afinal ela é nova aqui. – Esme colocou as mãos protetoramente sobre os ombros dela.

"Ah, é claro, Esme já ama Alice, e não vai demorar muito para sentir o mesmo por Jasper. Ela tem o maior coração que eu já vi. Mesmo não tendo coração..." Sorrindo um pouco e balançando a cabeça, Edward foi para a garagem pegar suas coisas. Ele também começava a gostar da pequena Alice.

* * *

**O final foi bem curtinho, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado ;)**

**e bem, espero os seu Reviews, ok? me digam o que acharam...**

**Bjs!!**


End file.
